


Enough to make up for....

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Enough to make up for....

**Title:** Enough to make up for....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #19: a perk of vampirism  
 **Word Count:** 100

  


* * *

“God-damn!”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, like, GOD-DAMN.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hell, I mean, wow. So can you - “

“Yep.”

“And you have no - “

“None whatsoever.”

“God-damn.”

“Uh huh. Told you there were perks.”

“There would damn well have to be. To make up for your feet always being cold. And you being so damned uncomfortable to snuggle up to since you feel like a rock, man. And I don't mean your guns are impressive. And never going out for a meal together...”

“So – this make up for that?” He got the sexiest, dirtiest look ever.

“Oh hell yeah!”  
  


* * *


End file.
